Los vagones tristes
by angelmex
Summary: Los vagones de la ciudad tristes están, las luces no dejan de parpadear por no parar de llorar, y lo rieles intensifican su chillar; él los observa en silencio, preguntándose por ellos el por qué de su actuar, contando así el porqué tristes están. soft-SasoSaku


Naruto le pertenece a _Kishimoto_

Espero y sea de su agrado.

 **Los vagones tristes**

Los vagones del metro subterráneo están tristes, todas las estaciones se han paralizado de momento a otro, las luces han empezado a apagarse una tras otra y el ruido se sosegó hasta quedarse callado. El tren jamás llegará. No por mí ni para mí.

Los vagones de todas las líneas han estado triste estos días, y sobre todo la línea 13 y la línea 09. Han sollozado estos días, han estado conmocionadas de tristeza y de exasperación, estos vagones han estado vacíos y ante aquella soledad de abandono tiembla su chatarra vieja y extrémese a quienes esperan diligentemente en la estación.

Tiemblan no de rabia u ira, sino que tiemblan de miedo y necesidad.

Les faltas, nos faltas.

Me haces falta.

Espero en la estación 019, debajo de la gran ciudad, metido en hoyos donde nos resguardan del murmullo de los carros y de la gente, no de toda. Como si fuésemos ratas, buscamos entre los huecos un hogar, una vía de escape, un resguardo… aunque sé que tal vez soy uno de los pocos que piensan así. Muchos usan el metro para llegar a sus casas, sus hogares, para así resguardarse de lo que la inmunda ciudad los amenaza; muchos piensan en el metro como algo que conecta y que une, como si fuese un medio para correr a nuestros destinos y llegar con quienes nos esperan o no; para enviarnos lejos de casa o de este mundo, un mundo de la ensoñación, donde todos pueden cerrar los ojos y pensar que este vagón los llevará a un mejor lugar, a uno que no sea este. Creen que, como puerta mágica, estos vagones -que tristes ahora están- pueden darnos la oportunidad de soñar despiertos sin miedo de ser egoístas, sin preocuparse de la incesante charla de aquel grupo de amigos o de las escenas de cariño que muestran pomposamente los jóvenes enamorados. Pero, yo, en medio de la multitud que espera en la estación, sólo veo tristes vagones que tiemblan y rechinan de tristeza y snecesidad.

Los veo llorar cuando se acercan, el que conduce los obliga a gritar cuando llegan a nuestros pies, y con la misma insolencia, los hace callar, y éstos callan, tristes otra vez.

Nadie duda, todos a mí alrededor empiezan a moverse y las puertas se abren, todos se acercan a los tristes vagones y sin meditarlo ultrajan su ya sucio piso y se montan en ellos, automáticamente y sin pensarlo; y yo les acompaño y la marcha inicia.

Y los rieles chillan.

Camino dentro del vagón y me pregunto sólo cómo es que terminé aquí. No tengo ningún recuerdo mío en estos vagones, todo se vuelve muy simple. Disgustado en mis pensamientos, me abandono a lo que mis ojos ven dentro del vagón y no ven más que soñadores y simplones; unos creen viajar en una vía inexistente, otros sólo ven el destino que están condenados a llegar, y tristemente no se dan cuenta que los vagones van sollozando y temblando de tristeza.

Miró a cualquier rincón y a veces a ningún punto fijo, sólo abro bien los ojos y me dedico a observar, triste… los vagones me han empezado a afectar y sólo de repente, todos desaparecen.

Me encuentro solo, abstraído de lo que pudiese ser yo mismo, inquieto de esta muy molesta sensación, ¿cuándo se irá? ¿Cuándo me abandonará? ¿Cuándo me dirá que pronto se marchará?

 _Ah…_ exhalo pesadamente.

¿Cuándo estos vagones te olvidarán?

Sí, no puedo hacer más que preguntar yo por ellos, pues la tristeza a veces les hace olvidar el porqué de su malestar y sólo se dedican a llorar aun si no pueden recordar. Están tristes y la tristeza les ha servido de consuelo de tu falta, tanto así que han olvidado el por qué lloraban, aun cuando los que sufren de dolor, parecen también sufrir de amnesia; su patético modo de defensa. Aquel que no pueda más, que se dedique a llorar.

Por ello, yo preguntaré por su ausencia; por ello yo también debo evitar sollozar. Que la tristeza no me sirva de excusa.

Así que comenzaré, y les contaré por qué los vagones sollozan, el por qué ahora todo es tristeza en ellos.

…

Todo comenzó conmigo, un joven que jamás aprendió que cinco contra uno era demasiado hasta para alguien supuestamente fuerte. Ese día, como siempre, había aprendido a las malas que no es bueno buscar pelea con muchos imbéciles reunidos, esos bastardos saben defenderse y hasta los más idiotas saben que la unión trae dominación; los golpes dolieron y mis cabellos se confundieron con el rojo carmín de la sangre de mis pómulos y nariz. Me ardía en rostro y la herida de mi brazo izquierdo no paraba de sangrar.

Pero todo esto me era indiferente. Para mañana no habría más sangre y dolor innecesario o tal vez sí. Después de aquella paliza recibida, me puse de pie cuando mis atacantes por fin se habían aburrido de mí, y cojeando adolorido emprendí mi marcha hacia el metro subterráneo de la ciudad nocturna.

Los gatos maullaban en celo y se arrastraban entre las sombras mientras los perros los observaban pasar y molestos aullaban sin compás. Ladraban en las terrazas, ladraban tan arduamente que incomodaban mi andar pero jamás en el de sus dueños.

La noche era eso, gatos en celo y perros que buscan pelea, ¿a qué más perros me referiría yo si no es el hombre? Hombres borrachos y acompañados, peor combinación; mujeres en celo, cada una separada, mala decisión. Se arrastraban con necesidad de cariño desconocido y, por supuesto, el olvido; sólo querían amar por esta noche, nada más. Los hombres alborotados, todos en grandes grupos buscaban a las mujeres para darles caza a cada una de ellas. Curioso, tal como los perros y los gatos callejeros, pero al menos, esos pobres animales tenían decencia.

Tal vez yo pertenecía más al grupo de los gatos.

Sólo y en busca de satisfacción momentánea, aun a pesar de que yo busco todo menos lo efímero; pero al ver cómo las cosas están en esta ciudad y en cualquier otra, desisto y me disgusto más, pero no por la ciudad sino por mí mismo que tan rápido se doy por vencido.

Niego con la cabeza, yo aún no me he dado por vencido, sólo estoy un poco impaciente. Una impaciencia que nada me dá más que el consuelo de que no sé cuándo llegará pero que llegará, y eso es _fe_ mas no _esperanza_.

Camino entre las calles de noche, ¿serán ya las 1:00 de la madrugada? Los lunes el metro cierra a las 2:00 am. Apresuro mi paso, me limpio con el dorso de la mano la sangre que cae de mi rota nariz y evito de verme en los vidrios y espejos. No he dormido bien y las ojeras demuestran mi decaída mirada, sin mencionar que los hematomas y moretones acumulados en mi cara y cuerpo no han de dar una buena impresión, normalmente sólo provocan lástima y compasión, y yo no quiero esos inútiles sentimientos hacia mí. Doy lástima, sí, pero he de ser yo el único que debe sentirlo hacia mí mismo, no necesito de alguien externo a mí.

Lánguido, pues, son mis pasos; y el viejo vagabundo que dormía en cartones sucios no para de verme con tierna compasión. Huyo, no necesito de compasión de alguien que nunca le han dado tal cuestión.

Qué inútil es el hombre, creyéndose dios cuando ni comprenderse así mismo puede, tirándose al suelo para mover montañas cuando ni a amar se arroja, cuando ni ver su triste y única realidad puede. ¿Dios de qué? Sino más que del propio Dios inútil que nos creó, ¿para qué? ¿Dios necesita de nosotros para servir de entretenimiento o para ufanarse a través de nosotros su propia inutilidad? Patético es el hombre y más patéticos son los que deciden no creer ese dios, pues ante la desesperación de no poder hallar a alguien para llenarle de reclamos, sólo les queda justificar que el malo ha sido siempre el hombre, el culpable de su desgracia aun sin buscarla o sino –y estúpidamente – se dedica a culpar a la naturaleza (¿qué culpa ésta tiene más que el dejarte vivir gracias a ella?). Por eso soy un hombre de fe, siento un ligero liviano en culpar a dios –sí, el quien le da poder al mal para hacer de nosotros unas bestias– de todas nuestras desgracias y errores, a diferencia de los no-hombres-de-fe que siempre se sienten sucios y malos, desgraciados por ser humanos.

Me detuve bruscamente. Parece que encajo más a la descripción de los hombres ateos agnósticos. Me muevo otra vez, la estación está cerca y cuando por fin veo su pequeña entrada, me siento más expuesto que cubierto del peligro entre las profundidades de la noche y del suburbano, siento que todo es posible, morir o vivir ¿qué más puede ofrecer la experiencia humana?

Venimos a morir, pero eso todo el mundo ya lo sabe, pero como siempre, amantes de ser idiotas por convicción, se convencen en no saberlo. Pero qué importa ya, se muere y ya ¿qué más dá? No obstante yo no dejaba de desear poder ser inmortal, tal vez así me comprenda. En fin, prosigamos en cuanto lo que venía describiendo.

Si bien bajé las escaleras para poder acceder a la estación, no podía creer lo doloroso que era apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo en mi pie derecho, podía sentir que mi propia sangre humedecía la planta de mis zapatos rotos, cuanto que mi pie izquierdo ya se había quedado descalzo. Era molesto, sí, pero simplemente seguí bajando por las escaleras hasta que otro pobre diablo como yo bajó las escaleras con más agilidad y con ello me pasó a traer e hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo que estaba particularmente muy frío.

Miré al suelo, me sentí mejor.

Es aquí donde pertenezco.

Ni tiempo me dio para maldecir a ese pobre diablo, además creo que fue lo mejor, francamente sólo hubiera empeorado mi condición y realmente dudo que ese sujeto sea lo suficientemente valiente para matar a alguien –a mí–, pues tampoco pretendo postergar mi instancia en este mundo, pero tampoco es que pretenda acortarla. Solamente, suspiré molesto y me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar de pie y sacar de mi bolsillo el boleto del tren puesto que el resto de mi dinero fue robado por esos imbéciles, lo cual no me molesta.

En mi cartera hay más anhelos que dinero, pues ¿quién no anhela tener más dinero? Después de todo soy un hombre más, necesito del dinero ¿o el necesita de mí? Necesitaba yo ese dinero para dejar simplemente de transportar en este sucio metro a estas horas, preocupándome de dormir en un lugar tan frío. En ese mismo momento pasé por uno de los extensos pasillos donde unos cuantos sin-hogar dormitaban y pasando de largo, llegué a donde sólo esperaban dos gatos la línea 09, detrás de la franja amarilla, silenciosos y con las caras taciturnas.

Les acompañé.

Esperamos a lo mucho 5 minutos, cinco minutos que nos propinaron bastante tiempo para soñar lejos de esta estación porque ni yo estaba inmune de estas ensoñaciones que provoca el silencio y las luces que titilan y ocultan nuestros cuerpos y que desaparecen pero que vuelven una y otra vez, siendo observados y penetrados por la vista de los otros, determinando nuestra propia postura al estar parado siempre detrás de esa franja amarilla, ese señalamiento que muchas veces olvidábamos y que deseosos y ajenos queríamos infringir.

Cuando la cabeza del tren se asomó por el obscuro viaducto y advirtió su llegada, todos dejamos de soñar y esperamos, ahora, con desespero, el último viaje de la línea 9 del tren, compuestos de vagones –que hoy están tristes.

Abrió sus puertas y entraron los dos sujetos primero, y después yo. Me costó un poco dar un largo paso para llegar al vagón y una vez que estuve dentro, me aventuré por los vagones del tren. Entre que cojeaba estoico por los casi-desiertos vagones y el inusual ruido del movimiento de este tren de neumáticos y sus rieles siempre chillantes me asomaba por el rabillo de los ojos las ventanas, observando cómo nos movíamos tan rápido.

Suspiré cansado y me deje caer a cualquier asiento, ¿estará aun esperándome la anciana esa? Me preguntaba, normalmente ella tenía la costumbre de esperarme cada madrugada hasta que me viera entrar por la puerta, mas no decía algo, sólo me miraba con desosiego por un corto tiempo y dando un respingo de estar molesta, daba la media vuelta y se iba a dormir, con una muy triste sonrisa en el rostro. Yo no le decía nada, sólo me limitaba a decir con tranquila y hasta sarcástica voz: "Los de su edad deben dormir más".

El tren se detuvo, era en encuentro con la línea 13 y 09, se abrieron las puertas para que los últimos pasajeros abordaran, volví mi mirada hacia la entrada, ¿qué bastardo entraría por aquella entrada?

Y entre lo que esperaba ver quién ingresaba, las luces de mi vagón se apagaron lo cual creó en mí una tensión que no podría explicar, pues repentinamente entró una joven muchacha, posiblemente más joven que yo. Entró con paso seguro pero temeroso al momento de entrar al vagón, observó a los lados y se dirigió al asiento más cercano a una ventanilla. Tomó asiento en silencio y con la vista ocupada en ver el resto del vagón. Se miraba un tanto acostumbrada a esta atmosfera, pues cuando notó que la observaba ella no tardó en dirigirme la mirada y después volver la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuese yo. Fruncí el entrecejo, volver la mirada a sujetos como yo es peligroso y es lo que menos debes hacer en un vagón a estas altas horas de la noche, sin embargo ella se veía con mucha confianza.

La miré inquieto pero a la vez divertido para mis adentros. ¿Qué circunstancia habría hecho que una muchacha abordará un vagón tan peligroso? Dado a que la línea 09 del metro era conocida por tener un alto índice de robos a mano armada –regularmente con armas blancas y a veces de fuego–. Al estar ella sentada cerca de la ventanilla las luces golpeaban rápidamente su claro rostro e iluminaba el vagón con sus esmeralda ojos que me dediqué contemplar.

No me gusta mentir, lo que quiero decir lo digo: exacto, tenía unos hermosos ojos; además de que su cabello –que estaba recogido en una coleta– era de un color rosado pálido, rara combinación, nunca la había visto en esta ciudad tan árida, por lo que deduje que ella era una extranjera de otro país, uno más primaveral y seguro que éste.

No dejo mirarla, me parece curiosa y hasta molesta. Sólo viste con un delgado suéter negro para protegerse del frío cuando en esta ciudad el calor es insoportable de día y de noche el frío cala hasta los huesos, pero no la culpo, no conoce esta ciudad, y por ello su seguridad.

Pasan varios segundos, los vagones no dejan de sacudirse por la rapidez en la que viajan. Nosotros también nos sacudimos con ellos, las luces nos siguen golpeando la cara por las luces que velozmente se cuelan por las ventanillas, el sonido del movimiento inunda nuestros tímpanos y sentimos que los rieles de los viaductos se hacen interminables, nuestros pies apoyados en el suelo sienten flaquear y desintegrarse progresivamente por la culpa de la velocidad y las luces externas.

Ella vuelve su mirada hacia mí y seriamente me ve a los ojos. La veo dudar, pero veo preocupación en su semblante, y enseguida vuelve su atención a su pequeño bolso de mano y rebusca en él apresuradamente. Saca algo del bolso y vuelve a dirigirme la mirada.

La miro severamente y en silencio, ella por igual pero no deja de desaparecer ese rastro de preocupación en sus ojos.

De momento, sólo hay silencio.

– Necesitas desinfectar era herida. – dijo segura, observando mi pómulo que tenía una gran herida abierta.

– Necesito de muchas cosas. – hablo sin responder a su sentencia y evadiendo de su mirada mi herida.

– De momento tu rostro necesita ser desinfectado, y traigo conmigo un poco de alcohol y algodón. – me mostró los artículos mencionados. – Te los puedo dar.

– ¿En tú país son muy generosos todos o es que todos son muy estúpidos? – pregunto agriamente, sin dejar ese tono sarcástico.

\- Tenemos educación. – respondió tajante. – Además, ni creas que lo hago porque me das lástima, pues aun sin estar herido pareces ser alguien que ya se da demasiada lastima a sí mismo.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

– Soy médico en servicio social, y mi deber es socorrer a todos los que estén heridos y necesiten de atención rápida y necesaria por su bienestar. – respondió, adoptando una pretensiosa pose de intelectual y humanista, mostrando a su vez una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Deber? – cuestiono escéptico, el juramento de Hipócrates suele a veces ser pisoteado muchas veces por los médicos infames que sólo buscan enriquecerse, pero también suelen exagerarlo, lo cual molesta más que pisotearlos. Miré cansado a la chica y devolviéndole una ligera y fea sonrisa por culpa de mi muy mallugado rostro, le pregunto, – Y dime ¿cómo curas a un muerto?

Intercambiamos intensas miradas, después sólo me limité a fruncir el entrecejo, ella había empezado a reírse sin medir su volumen de voz, llamando la atención de los otros dos que hace tiempo escuchaban atentos a la conversación.

\- ¿Muerto? – preguntó entre risas, – ¿ahora resulta que veo a los fantasmas que vagan por la noche? – dijo con orgullosa sonrisa sin poder detener su risa. – Y pensé que los de _Sunagakure_ no tenían sentido del humor, pero dejando eso de lado, – empezó a decir cuando por fin dejó de reír, –Toma este frasco de alcohol y algodón, no preocupes más a tu familia. – y dicho esto, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí y una vez enfrente mío tomó mi mano y en ésta depositó los artículos. – Asegúrate de limpiarte bien esas heridas. – dijo al final y sin más, regresó a su asiento junto a la ventanilla y llevó su mirada a otro mundo, como si esta breve charla nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Y yo hice lo mismo, dejé los artículos que me entregó en el asiento desocupado y recargué mi cabeza en las paredes del vagón, observándola soñar y desaparecer de aquí. Suspiré cansado, las mujeres siempre hacen cosas innecesarias, pero todo lo hacen con cierta coquetería que arrebata a los hombres de pensar maquinalmente y nos obligan a pensar en cosas más innecesarias, cuánto se aprende de este tipo de mujeres, tan molestas pero tan seductoras a la vez.

Pero tal vez sólo he pensado esto porque de momento a otro mi vista se nubló y mi cabeza daba de vueltas, aturdido por la sangre que he perdido, por el frío y el embriagante olor de su perfume que inundó los vagones, tan dulce y refrescante…

Cerré los ojos, tal vez logre despertarme.

Muy a pesar de que ella seguía ahí; espero que cuando abra los ojos esa pelirrosa no esté aquí.

…

Desperté de golpe, aun con los pies entumidos y un ligero dolor en el cuello, sin mencionar que desperté con mucho más frío, un frío que pude ver al exhalar. Estaba todavía un tanto aturdido, las heridas seguían palpitando fuertemente y mis ojos a penas podían mantenerse abiertos, aun quería dormir más.

Como me gustaría que la vida fuera el sueño y el sueño la vida.

Me enderecé en mi asiento helado, cuestionándome si ya habían pasado por la estación en la que me bajo para ir a esa casa donde una anciana de seguro me espera. Busco con mi mirada ¿qué?, no lo sé, simplemente se busca algo cuando uno despierta y lo único que pude mirar fue nuevamente el traqueteo de los vagones y las luces que se cuelan por las ventanillas y que sin previo aviso, se van. Mi vagón aún seguía sin luz, dando una atmosfera de reconforte, nadie me veía…

Porque nadie había.

Los dos sujetos se marcharon sin que lo notase, y aquella mujer hizo lo mismo lo cual me alivió. Ciertamente no quiero tratar con mujeres que hacen cosas innecesarias y menos con una extranjera, muy a pesar de que yo sea un paria y un exiliado ¿de dónde? De ningún lugar, tenía la impresión de no pertenecer a este mundo.

¿Incomprendido? No, me sentía un imbécil más que dejó de buscar y mendigar comprensión.

Paso mi lengua por mis secos labios, esta soledad sabe a necesidad. Dejando de lado mi muy tullido cuerpo, me incorporo y camino hacia la puerta del vagón para así revisar si ya había pasado por mi estación. Cojeando lentamente, en medio del incesante ruido del metal de los rieles, me asomo por la ventanilla y espero.

Se asoma un letrero, estación 09-7 _La Meseta_ , suspiro mortificado, esta era mi estación. Tal vez fue la costumbre, siempre logro despertar a tiempo.

El tren se detiene, las puertas se abren con lentitud, yo espero impaciente. Se abren completamente y no dudo en bajar, olvidando que mi derecho ha estado congelado por culpa de mi misma sangre en el talón. Doy un paso en seco, trastabillo y lanzo un quejido de dolor, para al final terminar al suelo, que estaba, como en la otra estación, muy frío.

Con dificultad me pongo de pie y fingiendo que no me dolía en tobillo, seguí mí camino que era realmente corto.

Una vez que salgo del subterráneo veo al cielo, la luna como siempre tan cambiante y hoy sólo era el cuarto de lo que era cuando está descubierta.

No podría decir más de lo que pasó, simplemente caminé y los gatos y perros seguían dándose caza unos a los otros. Llegué a la entrada de la casa de la anciana Chiyo y aun afuera escucho cómo una mujer se acerca a la puerta y quita de ésta el seguro de protección. Espero ahí parado. Mi abuela abre la puerta con un compungido rostro, mirándome de pie a cabeza; ella intenta no sollozar en frente de mí. Chasqueé la lengua, irritado.

– Sasori… - ella me dice con tenue voz

– Ya le he dicho. – le ofrezco una sonrisa – Estas no son las horas para que una mujer de su edad esté aun despierta. – muevo ligeramente mi sucio cabello – Váyase a dormir.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – insistió la anciana, queriéndoseme acercar.

– Iré a tomar una ducha. – evado sus arrugadas y manchadas manos y paso de largo, ignorando su suplicante pregunta. Trato de caminar con normalidad, pero no es que pueda engañarla, pues ella era médica y, por consiguiente, yo también. Ella interesada en curar y ayudar, y yo en experimentar con el cuerpo humano, era yo especialista en toxicología. Ella con trabajo base, y yo un desempleado. Mis métodos no gustaron a los directivos y supuestamente corrompían los ideales de la sociedad de medicina.

Subo las escaleras y entro al baño de la casa. Tomó del botiquín el alcohol, para después quitarme la ropa, para así verter en mi cuerpo el alcohol. En mis brazos, en mi pie derecho y rodillas, en mi mejilla y pómulos, nariz. Con una toalla mojada de alcohol me dedico a limpiar mis rotos labios y mi frente y parte de mi espalda. Mi espalda golpea contra la pared, cierro fuertemente los ojos. Siento cada herida.

Y el dolor me hace olvidar.

Mi cuerpo arde, los músculos de mis muslos se contraen, la respiración se vuelve pesada. Levanto mi rostro, contraigo los muñones de mis manos y las articulaciones de mis dedos. Los tendones se comprimen. Mi pecho no para de exhalar agobiado. En esos momentos, no pienso en algo, sólo hay una molesta luz blanca que inunda mi mente, nada más.

El dolor y ardor pasa, recupero mi compostura y me dirijo a la bañera, abro la llave de la regadera y dejo que caiga sobre mí el agua fría.

…

Han pasado dos días desde aquel entonces, sigo tirado en la cama, pensando el por qué el hombre no es inmortal. Había muchas y buenas razones del porqué no debe ser así, pero la idea me atraía más. Me muevo, doy vuelta en la cama y me quedo boca abajo.

Hoy tengo que huir de esta ciudad.

Y el reloj marcando las 20:00hrs, salgo de la cama y vistiéndome con lo primero que veo salgo de mi habitación, la anciana aún seguía en el Hospital General, por lo que fácilmente salgo de esta casa y voy en busca de más problemas cuando aún mis heridas no cerraban y seguía con cierto cojeo al caminar.

Y nuevamente tomo el metro subterráneo para llegar al centro de la ciudad donde los problemas nunca faltan. No obstante, en esta ocasión, los vagones venían repletos de gente y entre esa gente demasiados estudiantes, trabajadores y enamorados. Tuve que ir de pie todo el trayecto. Cuando por fin llego al centro, usando la línea 05, acompaño al resto y me muevo a donde las demás masas de gente se mueven. Recorro en soledad el centro, el frío empezó a calar y resguardo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Voy en busca de problemas y fácilmente los encuentro.

Dos idiotas haciéndose los lindos con una mujer que no sabe que en estas calles la trata de blancas es muy abundante. Mi intención no es ayudarla, sólo quiero golpear alguno que otro bastardo.

Y sin darme cuenta, después de meterme con un fanfarrón que gusta de molestar y robar, el reloj de la gran catedral marcó las 12:30am. Dejé en el suelo al malnacido ese y me dirigí nuevamente a la estación, esperando por la línea 09. Y todo volvió a ser normal, a esta hora todavía hay más personas por lo que sólo queda el murmullo de ellos, y espero, junto a los demás, los vagones. Tarda en llegar, subimos y esperamos el llegar, pero nuevamente, la línea 09, es tan lenta que a muchos los manda a dormir, yo hoy no podía lograrlo, el puñetazo recibido por ese fanfarrón me dejó con una intensa pulsación en mi mandíbula.

Dieron las 12:55am. y la línea 09 por fin llegó al cruce con la línea 13, se detuvo y pocas personas ingresaron a los vagones, y entre ellas, una pelirrosa que al verme se vio sorprendida, sin embargo decidió seguir de largo hasta sentarse nuevamente junta a la ventanilla, casi enfrente mío.

La luz del vagón se apagó.

Y las luces externos al vagón nuevamente se colaron por las ventanillas golpeando el rostro de ambos y de todos, era rápido el andar ahora, aunque no sentíamos que nos movíamos, sólo era el incesante traqueteo de los neumáticos del tren al avanzar por los rieles.

No la dejé de mirar, la brisa sacudía sus rosados cabellos y sus labios color melón se fruncían al sentir como sus mismos cabellos iban para sus comisuras. La observé quietamente, con una inexpresiva faz.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, y entre los dos nos observamos entre el bullicio del andar del tren, entre la penumbra del vagón. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, mientras los míos más se opacaban.

Pasó su mirada sobre mi labio inferior que estaba sangrando, y volvió nuevamente su atención hacia la ventanilla, olvidando que aún sigo allí.

Las noches como estas se volvieron a repetir, sólo nos mirábamos ampliamente el uno al otro y volvíamos nuestra atención hacia el vagón que la mayoría de las veces no pudo mantenerse iluminado. Pasaron muchas más noches en las que sin querer nos encontrábamos en la misma estación esperando la línea 09, sólo nos veíamos en silencio y con alivio separábamos nuestras miradas.

Ella a veces vestía muy formal, a veces vestía muy casual, con una corta trenza; pero muy rara vez la vi con su bata, y esas ocasiones descubrí al menos su apellido, su apellido era _Haruno_ ; y también descubrí que trabaja momentáneamente en el mismo hospital que la anciana Chiyo.

Miraba directamente a sus ojos, ella también. A veces me sonreía nerviosa, otras veces sólo sonreía por obligación, otras más sonreía cuando mi rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y cortes. Sonreía no por gracia u diversión, sino por incomprensión. No entendía cómo me conseguía tantos golpes y el por qué siempre que nos encontrábamos en estos vagones estaba hecho un desastre.

Es difícil de explicar, pero a veces yo le devolvía una pretensiosa sonrisa, y ella respondía con un ligero mohín. Al parecer, las mujeres no logran entender a los hombres, tal como los hombres a las mujeres; o sino, bien ellas podrían entenderlo, pero ellas prefieren el misterio y el juego de la seducción.

Sí, cada noche ella me seducía. Y se sentía bien y mal a la misma vez. Vaya contradicción.

Estaba seguro que si seguía con esto, yo caería a su coquetería genuina o bien que yo ya estaba rendido a sus pies sin saber cómo y cuándo ocurrió, pero que seguía resistiéndome.

Dejé de respirar, sus ojos me penetraban, veían a través de mí, me esculpían lentamente. Ella me hacía ser, me brindaba significancia, me daba un sentido o mejor dicho, lo encontraba yo gracias a ella.

Una madruga recuerdo haber salido a la calle sólo para abordar la línea 09 y esperar el cruce con la línea 13 para así seguir el juego de la mirada. Esa madrugada ella vestía un ligero vestido color limón y unas zapatillas color perla, ataviada de un chal y una delgada cadena que se colgaba de su blanco cuello y que el lije descansaba entre sus senos. Era la época del año donde todos los miembros del hospital pasaban una agradable cena por motivo del año nuevo, yo en lo particular odiaba esas cenas y evitaba juntarme con esos hipócritas que farfullaban el bien del hombre. Tan moralmente correctos que náuseas daba. Pero ella se veía sonriente y complacida, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que todo lo que nos rodea provoca, en sí, náuseas?

Me niego a mirarla, tan resplandeciente que ciegan mis ojos acostumbrados siempre a la oscuridad, pero ella empieza a mirarme, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que hoy lucían un ligero labial color coral y un rímel que remarcó lo largo de sus pestañas.

Sentí arder mi pecho. Aquella mujer caminó entre el vagón y se sentó justo a mi lado; la observé inquieto. Ella sonrió con más dulzura y cariño, y sin adivinar qué pretendía aquella mujer, me mantuve expectante hasta que la sorpresa llegó a mi mejilla.

Sus labios tibios tocaron mi fría piel, un duro golpe en toda la columna vertebral, y sentí que necesitaba más.

– _Feliz año nuevo._ – dijo en tenue voz, – Me alegro no verte lleno de heridas, tienes un rostro encantador. – se puso de pie y nuevamente se sentó enfrente mío, junto a la ventanilla.

Mi cuerpo ardía y de momento a otro, dejaba de existir.

Este extraño ritual siempre comenzaba después de las 00:30hrs. Nuestra distancia se hacía más corta, nuestras miradas no se rompían hasta que ella tenía que bajar a su estación, la estación 09-5. Ella de vez en cuando mordía sus labios y echaba su cabeza para atrás, dándome la oportunidad de ver a detalle aquel delgado cuello; otra veces, cuando traía falda, ligeramente abría sus piernas, pero no hasta el punto de poder ver más allá de sus fuertes muslos femeninos, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua por sus labios, y todo lo hacía sin querer ser provocativa, pues esa es la femineidad de cada mujer, su seducción que nunca encuentras en ellas, sino en sus acciones.

Desconocía esta sensación; era grata, sí; era molesta, también. Pesaba mi cuerpo cuando su coquetería provocaba en mi pecho mucho dolor, uno realmente incomodo, sin embargo, a gradaba a la vez.

Los noches pasaban y yo estaba convencido que ya me había perdido en este mar de sensaciones gratas y desagradables; y que sin prevenirlo, me daba cuenta que estaba enamorado, ¡y qué curioso es darse uno cuenta de eso! ¿cómo saber si es amor? Lo ignoro por hoy, sólo sé que igual necesitaba verla una vez más.

No obstante, algo en mi pecho empezaba a oprimirse lentamente. Yo no me había dado cuenta todavía, pero mi pecho ya lo sabía. Y es aquí donde quiero olvidar la _fe_ que pregonaba hace momentos.

Siguieron los días, pasaron las semanas, y al fin descubrí que su nombre era Sakura y todo parecía tener sentido, sus cabellos delataron su nombre desde un inicio. Ella aun no conocía mi nombre, pero ahora ya no veía en mí las heridas de mi rostro y se dedicaba a observar mis pestañas, ella decía que eran muy densas y largas, que brindaban a mi rostro un aspecto especial, muy juvenil y sobrio. Podía sentir un ligero sonrojo que pude ocultar en la bufanda que estaba en mi cuello.

Estoy haciendo cosas estúpidas, lo sé.

Una vez me comentó que le gustaba esta ciudad, yo la vi en silencio, sorprendido y maravillado, ¿cómo ve ella el mundo? Mi boca temblaba curioso, qué de bueno tiene vivir, pero ella veía más allá, sentía más allá. Qué sensibilidad. Ahora se sentaba al lado mío a la izquierda, recostaba su cabeza en la pared del vagón y me observaba con completa calma, y en muchas ocasiones terminaba durmiendo, justo a mi lado. Cuando el tren paraba en su estación, la despertaba renuente, en un ligero instante pensaba en que dormir en los vagones no era mala idea…

Ella ha preguntado por mi nombre, y le he mentido. Ahora me llama _Sunamaru_ , y he dejado de llamarme Sasori.

¿Cuántas noches habrán pasado desde aquel día? Cuando me llamó por mi nombre, a pesar no serlo, sentí esa candidez en las palabras, mis odios conocieron el cariño que tanto me negué a recibir. Suave, sereno y dichoso. Mi pecho dolía más.

Una madrugada ella tomó la línea muy temprano, los viernes el metro trabaja las 24hrs, y yo al ver que no llegaba paré en su estación en la que abordaba la línea 09 y subí a la superficie, era muy tarde hasta para un médico de servicio social, y conociendo esta ciudad todo puede pasar. Los viernes siempre hay más gente y por ende más problemas. Caminé en dirección del Hospital General, tal vez en el camino la encuentre. Mas no lo pensé muy bien.

Anduve por las calles en silencio, los bares estaban a tope de clientes, los clubes estaban a explotar por el alto volumen de su música; varios me invitaron a ir a tomar un trago. Yo me negué y seguí andando hasta que llegué al hospital. Lo contemplé con desagrado y sin más, me dediqué a esperar en las banquetas de la entrada al hospital, ocultando mi cabello en la gorra de mi sudadera negra, y cada 3 minutos volvía mi rostro para ver si ella se aparecía.

Esperé por media hora, ya estaba desesperado. Me puse de pie, ella iba estar bien, tal vez está ayudante en una cirugía, tal vez había salido más temprano. Me limpio el rostro con mi mano, y camino derecho hacia la estación.

Doy unos cuantos pasos sin prestar atención y de repente choco con alguien, ese alguien rezonga molesta, yo vuelvo mi vista para abajo. Mi corazón da un vuelco, es mi abuela la que me miraba molesta, y rápidamente, al notar que se trata de su único nieto, cambia a una muy complacida. Venía de una reunión con sus colegas.

– Sasori, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó feliz, yo no respondo. - ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – dijo con cierta alegría y ternura. Yo vuelvo a callar, sólo desvió la mirada y trato de seguir mi camino, pero cuando doy un paso al frente escucho una voz a la distancia, me detengo y la abuela Chiyo me toma de mi sudadera.

– ¡Dra. Chiyo! – se escucha la voz más cerca, y dirijo mi atención hacia esa voz, asegurándome de que, en efecto, se trata Sakura. – Gracias por su ayuda, ya no pude agradecerle en la cena, pero muchas gracias. – decía desde lo lejos para después inclinarse en forma de agradecimiento. – ¡Muchas gracias! – y lentamente levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la de la abuela Chiyo, pero hay alguien a su lado y ella ve curiosa al quien también la observa. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó, desde lejos no me reconoció pero cuando vio a mis ojos me encontró. Ella calló y su sonrisa se volvió en confusión.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Chiyo, igual de confundida, pero ninguno de los dos abre la boca. – ¿Sakura ya conoces a mí nieto? es Sasori. – Sakura me ve a los ojos, yo la evito y me suelto del agarre de mi abuela y doy dos pasos hacia atrás.

– ¿Sasori? – atina a decir, confundida. – ¿El genio que fue sancionado por la asociación de medicina del departamento de Sunagakure? – se vio decepcionada. Tal vez yo les mentí, no estoy desempleado, sólo cesaron mi licencia de doctor.

– Sí. – respondo molesto y altivo. – ¿Algún problema con ello?

– ¡Sasori! – me reprende la abuela Chiyo. – Sakura, él hizo investigaciones y experimentos que estaban fuera de los protocolos éticos de la institución, pero nunca tuvo la intención de poner en peligro la vida de sus pacientes…, no creas en los rumores.

– Te equivocas abuela, mi intención era conocer más del cuerpo humano a pesar de que costara la vida de mis pacientes, o mejor dicho, objetos de investigación. Ellos aceptaron, ustedes les prohibieron el derecho a morir y yo se los dí. – observé a ambas mujeres. – Querían la eutanasia, querían dejar de sufrir, pero sus estúpidos protocolos moralistas se los impedía. Yo les he salvado, y no sólo eso, mi investigación ha sido encaminada.

– Sasori…

– Sakura, – me dirijo a ella y la observo por unos cortos segundos, – adiós... – y dando una media vuelta, camino a paso rápido hacia la estación. Las dos mujeres sólo me ven ir.

Lo sabía, mi pecho ya lo sabía. Todo esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Hasta aquí terminaría mi relato, no obstante si hubiese terminado así todo sería más fácil, hubiera tenido un mejor final, pero al parecer, nunca nada es como uno quiere sean las cosas. Esta historia sería más fácil de contar, pues los vagones ya no estarían tristes y perderíamos el sentido de todo lo que he venido contando desde el inicio. ¿Por qué los vagones están tristes?

Porque cuando abordé la línea 09 y las puertas empezaban a cerrarse tras de mí, vi cómo una figura femenina corría y de un salto logró entrar al vagón antes de que las puertas fueses completamente cerradas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No debió hacerlo, me hubiese facilitado más esta narración.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a mí y de me propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndome trastabillar. Estaba sorprendido, esperaba quejas mas no golpes. Sonrío aliviado, hace semanas que mi rostro no ha recibido uno tan fuerte. Escupo la sangre, ella aun esta frente mío con el entrecejo fruncido y sus manos su cintura.

– Ya lo sabía…

Hay un incómodo silencio, atravieso por una conmoción de sensaciones conflictivas.

– No comprendo lo que piensas ni el porqué de lo que haces, y dudo que pueda entenderte, pero… - ella dice con seguridad –, déjame acercarme a ti y prometo intentarlo; déjame escuchar lo que piensas, pues cada vez que estoy a tu lado siento que tu mente se va lejos, muy lejos, ¿a dónde? Llévame o dime que espere.

– Mi mente no va a ningún lado… - respondo en un murmullo – sólo me siento desaparecer a ningún lugar en específico.

– Bien, asegúrate de no hacerlo más. – terminó con una reconfortante sonrisa, y al ser yo un hombre que se mueve a través de sus pasiones y que muchas veces ignora la razón, me siento valiente y estúpido; un hombre normal y corriente.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mi pecho; me escondo en su cuello y en sus rosados cabellos. La abrazo fuertemente, me aferro a su cadera y espalda. Aquí, escondiéndome de lo demás, haciéndome creer que es aquí donde quiero estar, escondiéndome en una mujer ya que después de todo, ¿qué es del hombre sino el hijo de la mujer y el quien la acompaña? Porque ésta dá y ofrece vida, protección y cariño, demasiado que a veces el no tener el pecho de una madre todos nos volvemos en tristes niños con sed.

Sé que está mal aferrarme a ella, de sentirme seguro en su pecho, bajo su mirar. Es esta extraña sensación de abrazar a alguien y sentir una alteración en la cabeza y pecho, de sentirte que es aquí donde está mi hogar, sin necesitar de algo más.

– Sasori… - habla con dulzura, – Háblame más de ti, pero está bien si decides callar, ya has dicho demasiado. – y aun sin soltarla, la observo en silencio, Sakura levanta su rostro para hallar mis ojos y cuando los encuentra entre mis alborotados cabellos, ella lleva su mano a mi frente y aparta los mechones de mi rostro para después, diligentemente, posar allí sus labios muy quedamente.

 _Adiós_ , me despido a mí mismo. Ya no tengo más de que hablar, pero déjenme decir que de ese beso y abrazo, los únicos testigos son los vagones y los rieles que contaron el secreto a las luces del metro. Ellos fueron testigos de nuestro cariño, pero los vagones se creían protagonistas, se sentían el destino a llegar.

Ellos eran el punto de encuentro de un amor que siempre se calló. Nunca le dije tales cosas, ella nunca lo adivinó. Sólo fue un cariño, no…, de necesidad de lo insípido de la soledad. Los vagones del tren eran los que trazaron este curso. Eran ellos los que más se alegraron de mí, siempre me veían tan solo que acongojados me brindaron esto lo que llaman amor.

Y les agradezco, y les maldigo.

Pues ahora que los vagones están tristes, yo soy el quien se pregunta por el por qué.

Los vagones tristes están, no porque vieron a alguien a aprender a amar, sino porque él también, y por consiguiente, aprendió a sufrir de amor. Se sintieron malditos cuando aquella joven tuvo que partir a su país natal, dejando así al quien se creyó seguro, dejando así más destrozado su corazón.

Con su ida, los vagones se quedaron vacíos, con su ida los vagones lloraron no por el amor que se perdió, sino que lloraron por el quien se quedó. Tristes están los vagones en septiembre, los rieles gritan desesperados y las luces no dejan de parpadear pues las lágrimas les impedían ver. Lloraban éstos y yo me quedaba ahí, escuchando sus reproches y perdones.

Los vagones están tristes porque ella se fue y porque él se quedó y se calló. Sufren por ser cómplices de asesinato, sufren por haber pecado de omisión contra alguien que nada les hizo para merecerlo.

Los vagones tristes están, porque yo no.

 **FIN**

…

 _Cualquier corrección está bien recibida :3_

No pretendía que fuera tan largo, pero bueh~ :') ¿a qué se refiere Sasori con eso de que _los vagones tristes_ están y él no? Y perdón si está un poco Ooc… u.u

UA donde Suna sigue siendo un país caluroso, en medio de tierras áridas (una ciudad muy tipo árabe), en cambio Konoha es más normal (¿?), es decir con un clima muy mediterráneo. Además, quise aprovechar en poner a Sasori como doctor, pues Sasori era experto en venenos, por lo tanto, un badass en taxicología.

Se darán cuenta que amo usar el hipérbaton, motivo por lo cual el español/castellano conquista siempre mis oídos.

Por cierto, gracias a la comunidad de _SasoSaku Love_ por incluirme en el concurso :D me hace feliz que a muchos les agrade lo que escribo. Y por motivo de este concurso me puse a recordar lo mucho que amo el sasosaku :'DD mi perdición desde que entré a secundaria (hace más de 7 años) y he aquí lo que se me ocurrió… xD no viajo mucho en el metro porque no hay en mi ciudad (lol), pero cerca de donde vivo pasa un tren y todas las mañanas como noches escucho su silbido (y a pesar de lo cerca que está, nunca he podido verlo ;3; así que no sé si silba o lo que tiene y produce ese sonido sean las bocinas que tocan los choferes).

¿Reviews? ¿Observación? ¿Mano ayuda? ¿Comentario franco?


End file.
